


I Don't Want to Work, I Don't Want to Play

by quietellen (Sociofemme)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, everyone loves wonho, moderately sexual crying, nonsexual crying, sexual crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociofemme/pseuds/quietellen
Summary: Summary: Is itreallya gangbang, though?





	I Don't Want to Work, I Don't Want to Play

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my friends who've encouraged this nonsense! Special thanks to EL, for talking it out, and to M, for fixing the weird spots. Sorry to associate you with this.

Comebacks were fun, but they were also incredibly exhausting. Hoseok didn't think he'd had more than three hours of sleep in the last three weeks, and he was ready to collapse. All the other members were clearly in the same situation, but they all piled into Minhyuk’s room to have a meal together before splitting up to go to bed. Good food had also been in short supply--or at least, time to eat it. 

But Kihyun carried in the bags of takeout, and Hoseok joined the others in attacking the food. Jooheon had somehow, magically, turned up some beer, because he was an actual angel, and Hoseok was….happy. Tired, sore, ready to collapse, but happy to be with his boys and awash in satisfaction at a relatively good comeback. They had awards shows coming up, and an international tour, and a grueling schedule as far as the eye could see, but at least they had a few days to themselves first -- relatively speaking, they still had practice and filming, but that was basically like a vacation. 

There had been silence at first while they ate, but Minhyuk had started asking members about their plans for the mini-break. Hyunwoo, boringly, just wanted to sleep the whole time, whenever they weren’t on the move, and Minhyuk groaned. “Someone please tell our leader that we need some fun first,” he said, and flopped onto Kihyun. “Kihyun-ah! Please tell me you're going to have fun, somewhere, somehow.”

“We could go out?” Kihyun suggests, sounding a bit uncertain. Clubs and bars were a little risky, and nobody wanted a bad experience with manager-sunbaenim.

“I just want to go somewhere I can get laaaaaid,” Minhyuk moaned. “It's been so long I'm going to forget how.”

“If you can forget, were you ever any good at it?” Hyungwon gibed genially, and everyone laughed while Minhyuk pouted. Hoseok's laugher was quiet--he didn't want to call attention to himself by appearing not to understand a dirty joke, but he didn't want Minhyuk to feel bad. The idol life was hard, as they well knew, and chances to have sex were rare. Chances to have exactly what they want, if it wasn’t surreptitious couplings with a willing girl who wouldn't expect much afterwards, were non-existent.

Minhyuk didn't seem terribly offended, though he pretended outrage for a half-second until he laughed too. But he sighed once it was quiet again. “What's the best you've ever had?” he asked nobody and everybody. “Let me live vicariously for a minute.”

They giggled a little, nobody willing to go first, and Hoseok hoped the question got dropped out of embarrassment. Minhyuk often tried to start sexy talk, but most of the members were either shy, like Hoseok, or desperately inexperienced, also like Hoseok. 

But this time, Hyungwon at least took him up on it. “I hooked up with a girl from YG last year who was really good at oral,” he contributed unexpectedly. He looked wistful. “Blowjobs are just--so good.” 

Hoseok glanced around and Hyunwoo was nodding, face impassive as usual but his cheeks a little pink, and so were Jooheon and Kihyun. Hoseok caught Changkyun also carefully looking around under his eyelashes, and they shared an embarrassed smile. Hoseok would bet money that Changkyun, at least, was more inexperienced than he was. 

“How about our maknae,” Minhyuk said, moving to Changkyun and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Any conquests, my son?”

“Just your mother,” Changkyun said, deadpan and serious, and Minhyuk squealed and punched his arm, hard.

“Noooooo,” he said, “Don't deflect now, I need dirty details to beat it to later, don't bring moms into this! Give me something to work with here!”

Changkyun gave his little smile that he got when he was about to say something wild. “The only sex I've had has been with men, though,” he said, watching Minhyuk carefully as he said it, and Hoseok watched Minhyuk's jaw drop. 

It's a big admission. Brave. Hoseok admired it at the same time that he desperately scrutinized the reactions of the other members. Hyunwoo he didn't even bother with, he wouldn't show anything on his face, and Hoseok trusted his unconditional love anyway. But although the other four members looked shocked, none of them looked angry or disgusted. Jooheon even had a dimple popping, like he was holding back a smile. 

Minhyuk recovered much quicker than Hoseok had expected. “I asked for dirty details and by god I'm gonna have them,” he leered. “Who's your guy, then?”

Changkyun gave a cocky grin that Hoseok thought was mostly bravado and said, “We don't exchange names, hyung. Just handjobs.”

The other members crowed at his sass, a little over the top for the strength of the wit, but the support was there, and Hoseok breathed in relief. 

Jooheon and Kihyun each had stories of hooking up that Hoseok estimated at a thirty percent chance of being true and about eighty percent chance of being pulled straight from an adult film, and Hyunwoo declined to share anything at all, although he had hooted just as loudly as the rest of them at the improbable details, and seemed to be getting into the spirit of the thing.

Minhyuk’s attention landed on Hoseok, and he cringed. He was completely certain he wouldn't be able to make anything up that sounded plausibly heterosexual, and he was still incredibly nervous at the idea of bringing up men, even though Changkyun had opened the door.

“I bet you're freakier than anyone,” Minhyuk said mischievously, and Hoseok pressed his hands against his burning cheeks. Minhyuk crowed. “You ARE! Give us a crumb, Hoseok-ah, these liars are killing me.”

“I don't have...a lot of experience,” Hoseok confessed slowly. “And what I've done, it's--like Changkyun. With men. A man.” He breathed deeply and decided to just go for it. “I've been, you know, fucked. I like it.” He was certain that wouldn't meet Minhyuk's standards for details but Minhyuk gave a happy screech. 

“Now that's what I call a confession!” Minhyuk grabbed his shoulders and stared directly into Hoseok's eyes. “Tell us about that good dick,” he said, extremely seriously, and Hoseok dissolved into nervous giggles. 

“It honestly wasn't that good,” he said. “I mean, his heart was in it but the actual, like, fucking? What I really wanted--” he hesitated, checking his audience, but they're all leaning in, listening, looking like they really wanted to hear, and he couldn't believe what he was about to confess. “What I really wanted was something that lasted for ages. Do you ever just jerk it until you're super close and then stop? And then go do something else, and then do it all over again so it's like you're jerking it all day practically? I want it like that.” 

Minhyuk gaped at him, laugher gone. “Hoseok-ah, you're a sexy genius. I've never done that but now I'm gonna, holy shit.” 

The mood in the room had shifted, a little, and Hoseok felt conspiratorial, now. His friends were leaning forward, Minhyuk was now straight-faced and serious, and the spirit of confession was on him. “It’s so good,” he confided. “Sometimes I can do it for hours, like I’ll start in the morning and I won’t let myself finish until after dinner. I want to get fucked like that, but of course nobody could really do that, it’s not practical.” 

Kihyun leaned forward. “So those days when you’re super fidgety and distracted and you can’t stop, like, doing push-ups during dance practice breaks, are you --?”

Hoseok flushed. “Yeah, probably.” Someone whistled under their breath and he hid his face in his hands. “Stop,” he mumbled. “It’s not that weird.”

“It’s not weird,” Changhyun said, “It’s hot. Even the straight guys think it’s hot, come on.”

Hoseok peeked out from between his fingers and while nobody exactly nodded, nobody argued. He slowly put his hands down.

Minhyuk leaned forward again. “Do you think about anyone in, like, particular?” he said, and his casual tone fooled exactly nobody. 

Kihyun reached out and shoved him with a foot. “You mean does he jerk it to your skinny butt,” he accused, and Minhyuk threw up his hands. 

“My butt is perfectly reasonable, and very attractive! It’s a normal question!” Usually something like that might devolve into a tickle war, but Minhyuk looked at Hoseok as though he were expecting a serious answer. 

“I--I don’t,” he stammered. “I mean, it’s--isn’t it weird to think about people you know, when they don’t know you’re doing -- that? It doesn’t seem -- fair.” He tried to ignore the little niggling guilt as he says it, that he hadn’t been able to stop himself, sometimes, and hoping nobody would be able to guess, or somehow know.

“How about if we said you could?” Minhyuk asked. “I for one give you sexy permission, think about me all you want,” and he preened, posing in an exaggeratedly silly, faux-sexy way. “I bet nobody else would mind, either.” 

Hoseok buried his face again, so it startled him when he felt an arm sliding around his back. “Hey,” said Hyungwon mildly to Minhyuk. “Where are you going with this, asshole?”

“I’m just saying!” Minhyuk said, gesturing wildly. “That’s hot! I want to hear more!”

Changkyun said, slyly, “I don’t have a problem jerking it to you guys sometimes,” and Hoseok almost choked on nothing. Minhyuk looked comically shocked, and Kihyun almost fell over laughing at him. 

“So much for not minding,” he said, and Minhyuk glared at him.

“I don’t!” he protested. “But at least Hoseok had manners. Hoseok-ah, you’re a prince among men. Not like this rude maknae who didn’t even ask first.”

“Oh, sure, he’s a prince now,” Changkyun said. “He’s giving you some non-threatening details about jerking off, and, like, edging, and you don’t have to think about him actually having sex with dudes. Hoseok, do you mind if I give Minhyuk some real details to jerk it to, if he wants to think about gay dudes so much?”

Hoseok really, really did not want to be involved in whatever Changkyun was trying to get at here. “Do what you want,” he said, turning into Hyungwon’s shoulder, and Hyungwon tightened his arm around him.

“Ok, it’s just you were saying you wanted to get fucked, and you like it to last all day, and you might, possibly, sometimes want to think about people you know. So I want Minhyuk, and Kihyun, and whoever else is gonna go jerk it before they go to bed tonight, to think about you getting exactly what you want.” Changhyun leaned forward and looked straight at Hoseok. “I want them to think about each of us fucking you, one after the other, all day, starting from before you even get out of bed. Long and slow and deep, fucking you and not letting you come. Then you have to go to breakfast, or dance practice, or vocal practice, and we can all see you and see how much you want it, and any of us who wants to can come along and take you aside and fuck you, but you can’t come, you just have to keep getting so close and then stopping and going on with your day. It lasts all day until you think you’re gonna die, until you really, honestly can’t come back from the edge and you have to give in,” and Changhyun’s voice was low and gravelly, and Hoseok was so humiliated and so turned on from the fantasy, that Changhyun might as well have plucked straight from the back of his hindbrain and read aloud to everyone, that he was on the verge of tears. 

Minhyuk was absolutely silent. Everyone was silent. Hoseok was uncomfortably aware that his breath was coming much too hard to be normal, and he tried to rein it in as best he could. Hyungwon rubbed his back comfortingly. “Are you okay?” he asked Hoseok quietly, and Hoseok nodded his head but he couldn’t talk. He thought he’d never be able to talk again. Or, like, look anyone in the eye, ever. 

Hyunwoo coughed. “I wasn’t planning on jerking it tonight, but now I sure am,” he said, breaking the tense silence. Jooheon laughed a little and hit Minhyuk in the shoulder.

“Was that more than you bargained for?” he asked.

Minhyuk’s eyes were huge. “Holy shit,” he said. “Holy shit, I’m living with sex demons and never knew it. Changhyun, you’re a sexy genius too.”

Changhyun laughed bitterly. “Too bad you’d never really do it,” he said. “Look at Hoseok-hyung, he’s dying, and you cowards won’t give him what he wants.”

“I would!” Minhyuk protested, and it sounded like he spoke before he thought, because he blushed and said, quieter, “I would.” 

Hoseok looked up for the first time since Changhyun had started talking, startled into it. Minhyuk looked around. “I mean, wouldn’t you?” he challenged, and there was a short, charged silence.

“I mean, yeah,” Kihyun said, and suddenly everyone was nodding: Jooheon, and Hyunwoo, and Hoseok felt Hyungwon nodding next to him. 

“Hoseok-ah, would you really want that?” Hyunwoo asked softly. “I know we’re all just sitting around talking shit but like, that’s really fucking hot.”

Hoseok couldn’t help it. He started to cry, leaning against Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon hugged him more, turning in, and Hoseok could almost feel the glare starting to activate. “You’re all so nice to me,” he said, hiccuping a tiny bit, trying to reassure Hyungwon and everyone. He was just so overwhelmed. “That’s really -- I mean, yes, I want it.” He wiped his eyes on Hyungwon’s shirt before he lifted his head again to look around. “It feels selfish to want it,” he confessed, low, and Hyungwon was the only one who heard him.

“It’s not selfish,” Hyungwon said back, just as low. “Unless you think we’re all selfish for wanting to do it.” Hoseok shook his head in fervent denial and Hyungwon smiled at him. “Well, then,” he said, as though that settled it. “What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow?” Hoseok squeaked, this time loud enough for the other members to hear. 

“Sex demons!” Minhyuk shouted again. “Hoseok,” he shrieked, and flung himself onto Hoseok’s lap, grabbing Hoseok’s face in his hands. “Hoseok, you are so hot,” he said seriously, and gave Hoseok a big smacking kiss right on his mouth. It wasn’t anything beyond what they’d all done joking around before, but it was amazing how much the physical contact settled Hoseok’s nerves, even though Minhyuk didn’t linger. 

“Hoseok-ah, why don’t you go ahead to bed,” Hyunwoo said. When Hoseok stood to leave, Hyungwon stood with him, not letting go.

“I’ll catch up later,” he said, and Hyunwoo nodded. “G’night.” 

Hoseok left, still clinging to Hyungwon, and tried his very best not to picture the conversation that was happening behind them.

*

Hyungwon had aggressively cuddled Hoseok to sleep, and hadn't bothered getting into his own bed, so when Hoseok woke up warm and secure, he wasn't surprised. It was a little surprising to feel Hyungwon gently grinding his erection into Hoseok's back, that part was new, but it was somehow all part of the warm comfort.

“Is this ok?” Hyungwon whispered into his ear, low. The way his breath fluttered against Hoseok's ear sent shockwaves through him, turning his gentle, vaguely turned-on wake-up into something real, like he had abruptly catapulted into the middle of sex without realizing it. 

Hoseok nodded, and Hyungwon ran a hand down Hoseok's chest, easily sliding into his pajama pants and giving his growing erection a friendly grope. “That's nice,” said Hyungwon straight into Hoseok's ear. “I'll just take care of you. Don't worry about this,” and he gave Hoseok a last firm squeeze before letting go. 

Hyungwon reached over Hoseok to grab a bottle of lube from on top of the bedside table that had definitely been better hidden the night before. He dropped it on the bed in front of Hoseok and put his hands at Hoseok's hips, poised in place to push his pajamas down, but he paused.

“Are you still down for this?” Hyungwon asked, his hands warm on Hoseok's hips and fingertips pressed into the cut of his abs. “You can stop me, or anyone, anytime you want, you know that, right?” Hoseok felt a wave of affection that almost equaled his arousal. 

“Please,” he got out, and put his hands over Hyungwon's to push his pants down and over his hips. Hyungwon's soft laugh against his neck was just as electrifying as his words had been. 

“Let's just take it slow and easy,” Hyungwon said. He gently pushed Hoseok's shoulder until Hoseok rolled onto his stomach. Hoseok couldn't resist one slow roll against the sheets, sliding his hard cock along the sleep-warmed cotton. 

Hoseok heard the lid pop and heard Hyungwon press out some lube, but he didn't feel the flash of coldness against his skin that he expected. He glanced over his shoulder and Hyungwon was carefully holding his hands together. "I told you,” Hyungwon said, gently chiding.

When he slid his slick hands down to start fingering Hoseok open, the lube was perfectly warm and Hoseok lost himself in the immediate pleasure of the intimate touch. Hyungwon took his time, teasing as he went. 

"I have to be careful with you,” Hyungwon murmured. “you have a long day ahead of you, don't you?”

Hoseok almost sobbed. “You're perfect,” he confessed. “This is perfect.” 

Hoseok could feel the gentle smile in Hyungwon's voice. "I haven't even gotten started yet, but I'm glad you're enjoying this. That's what we all want for you.”

In the next moment, before Hoseok could even begin to process how that made him feel, Hyungwon smoothly slid his fingers away and Hoseok heard the quick rip of a condom wrapper. 

It was the warm weight of Hyungwon's body that Hoseok felt first as Hyungwon snugged his body tight along Hoseok but as Hyungwon guided his dick into Hoseok's slick ass, Hoseok felt so full and surrounded he could cry. A moment later, he was, feeling two warm tears tumble down his cheeks.

“Good?” Hyungwon checked in, his body still against Hoseok.

“Good,” Hoseok sobbed. “Good, please.” He could feel Hyungwon smile against his neck where they were pressed together, and Hyungwon started to move. Hyungwon fucked like a wave, pressing in and in without ever moving his body far from Hoseok’s, and the sinuous movements, gentle but inexorable, felt like they could go on forever. Hoseok lost himself in the feeling, of feeling warm and comfortable and gently fucked, and he felt something in him waking up. He was happy but couldn’t keep from tearing up, he was hard but not anywhere near coming, he was covered by Hyungwon’s full weight but not pressed down, he was floating away. 

When Hyungwon’s arms started to shake against him, whether out of tiredness or his impending orgasm, Hoseok rubbed his wet cheek against Hyungwon’s bicep and whispered “Go ahead, go, go.” 

Hyungwon was breathing hard, his chest hitching against Hoseok’s back, but he still asked, “are you sure?” and Hoseok nodded. Hyungwon thrust twice more, less smoothly than he had been, and collapsed against him, pressing Hoseok even harder into the warm sheets, and Hoseok felt the shockwaves of orgasm go through him. Hoseok clumsily patted his arm, comfortingly, as Hyungwon panted against his neck. 

“Sorry,” Hyungwon said, extremely confusingly, when he had gathered enough breath to talk. 

“What for?” Hoseok asked. 

“Sorry I couldn’t go longer, you know,” Hyungwon said, gently curling around Hoseok. “You said you wanted it to go on and on, but I just --”

“Oh, that’s ok,” said Hoseok magnanimously, “I understand, my ass is so hot --” and Hyungwon pinched his side and they both collapsed in giggles. 

“I hope Hyunwoo and the trainers go a little easy on me today at dance practice,” Hyungwon said. “I think I’m actually going to be a little sore. We can’t all have biceps like this.” He squeezed Hoseok’s arm jokingly, and Hoseok flexed automatically. They laughed more, Hoseok enjoying the contrast between the familiar joking and the weight of Hyungwon’s body still on and in him as they lay in the sweaty sheets. 

Hoseok craned his neck to look at the bedside table. “If we don’t get up soon, we’re actually going to be a little late, and nobody is going to want to go easy on you.” Hyungwon made a dissatisfied noise but started to disentangle himself, and Hoseok was surprised at the cold air rushing in to fill the space against his skin as Hyungwon gradually peeled them apart, and not at all surprised at the feeling of lonely emptiness as Hyungwon pulled his soft dick out, carefully holding the condom as he separated them. 

They showered and got ready separately, returning to a more normal morning, but Hoseok was floating, a bit, and when he went out to breakfast, Hoseok met the knowing smiles of the other members with gentle contentment. Jooheon made him a plate from the already cooked breakfast on the stove, and Kihyun pushed a cup of coffee over to him, and he sat and ate without contributing much to the conversation, just listening to the ebb and flow of their voices without much to say of his own. 

“Practice at nine,” Hyunwoo reminded them as breakfast was wrapping up and Kihyun loaded their empty cups into the dishwasher. They broke up to grab last minute things for the road--Hoseok got an extra protein bar and bottle of water from his stash and added them to his bag, then hesitated for a second before tucking the bottle of lube and a strip of condoms into a small side pocket as well. He wasn’t sure how many of the members would live up to their boasts from the night before but...he wanted to be ready. Just in case.

*

Dance practice was -- whatever. Fine. Good. Hoseok felt a low-level itch, like he was being watched more closely than usual. He wasn’t sure if it was Hyungwon, watching to make sure he was feeling okay, or if it was the other members, but he found he liked it, putting more into his dancing on each runthrough, not marking any moves but putting himself into his performance zone. 

When they broke a little after noon, the dance trainer came over to him immediately, full of compliments. “Whatever you did this morning,” he ended with, “do it every day, I haven’t seen such great work from anyone in a long time, and now I expect to see it, so be ready!”

Someone behind him giggled, and Hoseok turned and looked at a now straight-faced Jooheon. “Yes, Hoseok,” he said somberly. “Embrace your new morning routine.” Hoseok put his hand up to his face to hide his own quick laugh. 

“Yes, I’d be happy to, hyung, thank you,” he said, and the trainer beamed at both of them. 

“Good, good,” he said, “everyone, take an extra fifteen minutes today, we’ll start back up at one.”

“Can I talk to you about something,” Jooheon said immediately, snagging Hoseok’s arm. “Here, let’s take a little walk.” 

Hoseok snagged his bag as they walked past, one-handing his protein bar as Jooheon quietly but quickly led them down the hall. He didn’t ask any questions and Jooheon didn’t volunteer anything, so they walked in silence. They took a quick left and Hoseok knew immediately where Jooheon was taking him, and he bit his lip. The smallest but most prized lounge and dressing room -- most prized because it had both a couch and a lock, as no other room boasted both. Jooheon was probably going to -- he felt his skin prickle and face heat and he squeezed Jooheon’s hand a little with his arm, and Jooheon looked at him and smiled. 

When they got to the tiny lounge, Hoseok’s heart sank a little. The sign on the door was flipped to IN USE -- someone was in it already, then. Jooheon ignored the sign and led them inside, locking the door behind them. The room was empty.

“How--what?” Hoseok said. “I thought someone was in here?” 

Jooheon laughed. “I snuck out at the break to set the sign,” he said gently, his dimples popping, and Hoseok felt himself smiling back automatically. 

“C’mere,” Jooheon said, and led Hoseok over to the couch. He sat down and gently tugged Hoseok onto his lap, curling his arms around him in a loose hug. “This is a little weird,” he said seriously, and Hoseok looked away, not sure what exactly Jooheon meant by that. “No, hey,” Jooheon said, and touched Hoseok’s cheek to bring his face back. “I just mean we don’t have a lot of time, right? So I don’t know about like actually _fucking_ fucking, but like would it still work for you if we fool around and get you amped up just before you have to go back in and impress hyung again this afternoon?” He rubbed Hoseok’s thigh as he talked, and Hoseok could picture it, making out with Jooheon until they had to hurry back to practice, both of them red, maybe still hard even, and needing to focus on dancing again. 

“Yes,” he said, too quickly to even hope for any suggestion of chill. “Yeah, yes, that would be okay, that would work.” 

Jooheon smiled and squeezed high up on his thigh where his hand had somehow ended up. His thumb was almost brushing Hoseok’s cock where he was starting to stir in his loose athletic pants, and Hoseok caught his breath. “C’mere,” said Jooheon again. “Do you like kissing? I like kissing.” 

“I like kissing,” said Hoseok, and met Jooheon halfway, lips already parted. The kiss was slow and warm, and whatever Jooheon had or hadn’t really done in the past -- he definitely knew how to kiss. Hoseok was leaning down from his lap, but Jooheon led the kiss like a dance, letting Hoseok follow his lead. Jooheon also clearly hadn’t forgotten about his hand on Hoseok’s thigh, slowly rubbing as they kissed, and Hoseok felt himself lighting up with anticipation as Jooheon moved higher, then retreated. 

When Jooheon’s big, warm hand finally slid up to cover his erection, Hoseok moaned into Jooheon’s mouth. He felt Jooheon smile against his mouth then slid his hand away again. “No, hey,” Hoseok protested into the kiss, and Jooheon broke away and outright laughed at him. 

“Be good,” Jooheon chided, and even the friendly command made Hoseok shiver. Jooheon noticed, of course -- how couldn’t he, with Hoseok perched on his lap -- and he smiled again. “Yeah? You’re gonna be good? You’re gonna take what I give you?” 

“Yeah,” Hoseok croaked. “Wow, yeah.” 

“Good,” Jooheon murmured, and slid his hand into Hoseok’s pants. Hoseok hissed and leaned back to give him more room. “Good,” he repeated. He pressed down, pushing Hoseok’s erection against his belly, testing it with his palm, then reached down further, playing with Hoseok’s balls in a friendly and expansive grope. 

“Here, shove these down a little,” Jooheon said, tugging at Hoseok’s pants. Hoseok braced himself on the couch to lift his hips and wiggle the pants down, his cock springing loose. The cooler air hit his warm skin and a shiver flew through him. Jooheon rubbed his belly and said, “You okay? Doing good?”

“Yeah,” said Hoseok. “It was just cold a second, I’m fine. You can keep going. Uh. If you want.”

Jooheon laughed. “Spit okay, or are you more prepared than me?” 

Hoseok hesitated. “I mean, I have some lube in my bag, but spit would be -- you know --” he pictured it, Jooheon spitting directly on his cock, spreading it around, making him a sweaty, sticky mess -- “That would be good too.” 

“Yeah?” Jooheon looked at him. “Grab the lube just in case, you don’t even know what kind of a day you have ahead of you, but I’ll start with spit.” 

Hoseok’s head spun at the implication, but he snagged his bag and handed over the lube. Jooheon set it aside, and leaned down to spit on Hoseok’s cock instead. It was hotter than Hoseok had expected, feeling completely messy and honestly a little young, watching Jooheon smearing his spit around as he gave Hoseok a messy handjob in the lounge like they had snuck away from practice because they were too horny to wait to the end of the day to fool around. 

“Do you feel like a kid again?” Jooheon asked, echoing his thoughts, “Swapping handies with your buddy and hoping nobody hears you from the other room?”

Hoseok laughed. "I was just thinking that,” he confessed, then something occurred to him and he looked sharply at Jooheon. “Have you done that?” he asked.

“Don’t ask questions,” Jooheon said, dimpling conspiratorially at him. “Just think about being in the dorms, trying to jerk it as quietly as you can,” he slowed his hand way down on Hoseok’s dick, whispering in his ear, “they’re going to hear,” he said. “They can hear your sheets rustling.”

Hoseok listened hard as Jooheon set the scene, and it was achingly familiar, in a room with other trainees, all tired, but all trying to wait each other out, and then giving in and starting to jerk off as quietly as you could, hoping nobody could tell what you were doing. 

“Someone is gonna figure it out,” Jooheon continued, and the quiet whisper in Hoseok’s ear is almost more than he can handle, and Jooheon’s grip on Hoseok’s dick is too loose for him to thrust into, but he could feel himself trying to shift with every gentle movement. “He’s going to slip into your bed and reach down and help you out, and he’s going to want you to help him too,” Jooheon said, and Hoseok’s head spun. He reached down to Jooheon’s lap as best he could from where he was perched, half-sprawled on the arm of the couch, and Jooheon hissed as Hoseok rubbed at the head of his hard dick. 

“Yeah,” Jooheon said. “Yeah, you’re both into it, but you’re not alone in the room, either. Everyone is there and they can hear what’s going on, and they’re holding their breath so they can hear it when you come.” Hoseok can’t say that he ever pictured that exact scenario but the way that Jooheon was panting the words out against his neck and speeding his hand as he jerked Hoseok off was really working for him, and Hoseok let out a harsh breath.

As if on cue, Jooheon stopped moving. His mouth was still pressed hotly against Hoseok’s neck, and he still held Hoseok’s hard cock, but he stopped, and Hoseok let out a small noise of protest.

“You’re close,” Jooheon said, and Hoseok just whimpered. “Yeah, okay. Okay, good.” He pushed Hoseok back, just a little, and pushed his own pants down enough to free his hard cock. He got his hand around it, still wet from where he and Hoseok had gotten so sticky and sweaty, and started to jerk himself off instead. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Hoseok said, his body aching at the abrupt change. He could feel his thighs shake and he gritted his teeth. He hadn’t realized it but he was almost over the edge, between the messy handjob and the fantasy, and he had to sit still for a long moment to calm himself enough to realize that Jooheon was also red, also panting and flushed, also close.

“We could do that, you know,” he said, leaning down to speak quietly into Jooheon’s ear. “You know they’d all listen to me jerk you off at night and they’d all be into it and you could pretend it was like back in the old days where you couldn’t wait another minute before you did it even if everyone was still awake.” 

Jooheon hissed and shuddered, and Hoseok could feel him shaking as he came into his cupped hand. Jooheon leaned his head against Hoseok’s shoulder and breathed quietly for a few moments. “Oh wow,” he said weakly after a minute. “Wow, you need to get off my legs, my feet are asleep.”

Hoseok laughed and slid away. “C’mon, Joohoney, get up and walk it off.” 

Jooheon waved him off. “I really don’t know how I’m going to dance this afternoon,” he said, poking his own thigh. “Look what you did to them.” 

Hoseok laughed at him but still slid to his knees, ignoring his still-hard dick to lean forward and rub at Jooheon’s calves and feet. “You gotta,” he said. “How much longer do we have, anyway?”

Jooheon checked his phone and winced. “Not long enough.” He made the effort to get up, finally, and Hoseok supported him when he staggered. “Fuck, you were the one who was supposed to be all flustered and fucked-up, not me,” he complained as he started stomping in order to get feeling back to his feet. “Hyung is going to be pissed at me. You have to distract him from me flopping around in the back, okay?”

“Anything,” said Hoseok, and he meant it. 

*

Dance practice that afternoon was fine -- Hoseok managed to will his erection back down, and Jooheon regained control over his limbs -- but Hoseok was glad when it was over. 

“Home and showers, and then we have to be at the studio by four,” Hyunwoo reminded them at the end of practice. He rested his hand on Hoseok’s shoulder and steered him off to the side a little. “Hoseok-ah, are you doing all right today?” he asked quietly.

Hoseok flushed. “I’m fine, hyung,” he said, in the same quiet tone. “Great so far.” He tried to keep any innuendo out of his voice, but Hyunwoo blushed anyway. 

“Good,” he said, and clapped Hoseok on the shoulder a couple of times, staring past his ear into open space. “Okay, good.” 

“Home?” Hoseok hinted, and Hyunwoo visibly snapped back to earth, looking at Hoseok again. 

“Oh, right, yes, let’s go,” he said, and they joined the other members in walking down to the car to ride back to wash up. 

Hoseok was glad for his turn in the shower -- naturally, after dance practice, but also he was a little interested to think about the things that Jooheon had hinted at knowing. What else was going to happen that day, he wondered, and he wanted to be ready for -- well, for anything, just in case. 

When he came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, Changkyun was waiting in his room. 

More specifically, Changkyun was lying on his bed, wearing only underwear and idly tossing a bottle of lube from hand to hand. When Hoseok walked in, he gave a lazy smile and said, “Hi hyung, what’s up?” as though it was a completely normal thing to be doing. 

Admittedly, for Changkyun, this was only slightly more unusual than a regular day. “Hi Changkyun-ah,” Hoseok said, amused. “Nice to see you, how’s your day?” 

“Good,” he said. “About to get better, I think. Come here, lie down.”

“Bossy,” Hoseok commented, but obliged him, lying down on the bed next to him, flopping down on his stomach. Changkyun rolled until he was on top of him, pressing him into the mattress and propping his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. If it weren’t for the fact that they were both mostly naked, and the fact that Changkyun was definitely hard already, it would still just be a regular day. 

“Hi,” Changkyun said again, right in his ear, and Hoseok tried to hide his shiver. “I want to try some stuff, hyung, is that okay?” he asked. 

“Like what,” Hoseok said, half-suspiciously. Even in this, he wasn’t about to give Changkyun a blank check. 

“Nothing bad,” Changkyun said. “Just, like, some stuff I thought might be fun. You have a nice butt for hitting, and I have a new toy to try out. You know, fun stuff.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Hoseok, mollified by the mildness, compared to what he thought Changkyun might have asked for, and starting to let himself enjoy being completely covered and pressed into the bed, even by someone as skinny as Changkyun. He definitely enjoyed the biting kisses Changkyun started to deliver along his traps, and the gentle hitches of Changkyun’s body pressing sinuously against him. But when Changkyun rolled back off him and leaned down to bite directly into the meat of his asscheek, he couldn’t help but giggle. “Hey!” he said, coming up on one elbow, and Changkyun bit him again.

“Hush up,” he said. “I’m doing something here, you have a good ass for biting too.” 

“Okay, okay,” said Hoseok, lying back down and resolving not to giggle, but Changkyun didn’t directly bite like that again. There was a pause, and Changkyun lightly slapped where he’d bitten down. It didn’t hurt -- it felt warm, like a hot pack right on his ass, and Hoseok wasn’t sure what exactly he felt about it but he was glad when Changkyun did it again, and again, and he realized after the third or fourth blow that he was rubbing his dick into the sheets as he tried to anticipate the next slap. 

Changkyun realized too, and he slapped harder, until Hoseok felt like his ass and side were glowing with heat. Changkyun leaned down again and bit him again, this time at the crease where his ass joined his thigh, and Hoseok had never been farther from laughter. Changkyun bit a small path inward, then pushed Hoseok’s legs apart so he could lie between them. He rubbed at Hoseok’s ass, like he’d done before more playfully, and this time when he dug his fingers into the meat of Hoseok’s ass, Hoseok couldn’t sit and casually allow him access -- he hissed and felt himself push back into Changkyun’s hands. 

“I want to eat you out,” said Changkyun, in his same casual voice, and Hoseok bit his lip. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean, I’ve never but -- yeah, yeah,” and he trailed off into breathy nothingness when Changkyun immediately spread him open and licked, not at all carefully or gently. Nothing Changkyun had done was gentle or careful, and Hoseok was painfully into it. He could feel his dick rubbing against the sheets as Changkyun moved him roughly, occasionally lifting a hand to deliver a light blow to his warmed ass. 

When Changkyun came up for air, Hoseok almost cried, but at the same time, he was grateful. “I’m close,” he said, hearing an edge of a whimper in his voice. “That was -- wow,” he said, and when he blinked, a few tears did escape. 

“Oh yeah?” Changkyun was still trying to hold his casual tone, but his breathlessness betrayed him. “Can I fuck you still? Can you hold off and take it?”

“Yes, yeah, I can,” Hoseok said, not sure if he was lying or just thinking hopeful thoughts, and stilled his hips where he’d unconsciously started thrusting against the bed. 

“Okay,” said Changkyun, sounding dubious as he got his breath back. “I’m gonna fuck you with this, is that okay?” He asked, reaching under the pillow and grabbing a dildo, startling Hoseok.

“I -- I guess?” he said. “Not with, like, your dick?” 

“Nah,” said Changkyun, and Hoseok nodded. 

“I mean, sure, thanks,” he said. “Do you need me to move or anything?” 

“You’re good,” said Changkyun, patting his ass. “Hang on, let me get this ready. You’re already good, I think,” he said, sliding his fingers down and giving Hoseok a slick, gentle grope that made him shiver. 

Hoseok watched him slide a condom over the toy, and add lube, matter-of-factly and carefully slicking it up. He could see where Changkyun’s cock was tenting his underwear, which were still on despite everything they’d done already, and Hoseok was so busy thinking about Changkyun’s dick that he was a little startled when Changkyun started pressing the toy inside him. 

“F-Fuck,” he breathed, his hands making fists in the sheets as he pressed back against the cool, inexorable length.

“Yeah?” Changkyun asked. “Good?”

“Good,” Hoseok choked out. “Good, more.” Changkyun obeyed, pushing the toy in until the flared base rested against Hoseok’s cheeks. He paused there for a long moment, letting Hoseok adjust to the feeling of fullness, and Hoseok nearly sobbed as Changkyun rubbed his sore ass instead of fucking him, jostling him so that the toy shifted appealingly but insufficiently. 

“Please,” Hoseok begged, pushing his ass up, and Changkyun huffed a laugh. 

“You’re so impatient for someone wanted to be fucked all day,” he said, but he started fucking Hoseok with the toy. The slide, relentless and smooth, was so engrossing that Hoseok didn’t even notice the openmouthed gasps that he was letting out until Changkyun put his thumb into Hoseok’s mouth, and he automatically closed his mouth to suck on it and the gasps stopped. They’d been his, he realized, and now he could hear Changkyun’s harsh breathing, and the paired slick, nasty sounds of Changkyun fucking him and himself sucking Changkyun’s finger, and he felt full and _fucked_ , and the tears that had been pricking at Hoseok’s eyes started to fall. 

Nothing changed, he was still pressing back into Changkyun’s smooth movements, and still sucking hard on the thumb that Changkyun had given him, and still letting himself be immersed in the sensation without reaching for orgasm, but he cried openly, sobbing with almost every thrust, and it was almost as much of a relief as coming would have been. Changkyun pulled his hand away from Hoseok’s face with an obscene pop and Hoseok’s crying, muffled before, was now open. 

“You good?” Changkyun said, low and quiet, but without pausing, and Hoseok just nodded, pushing his face down into his bracing arms, still crying as he pressed back and up into the toy Changkyun was still fucking him with, and he let himself luxuriate in the way Changkyun almost seemed to sync up with his sobs. 

Hoseok had his face buried in his arms, and his entire focus was on the sensations flowing through his body, and when Changkyun said, “I’m going to come, fuck, fuck,” the words didn’t register until he felt the toy’s rhythm grow unsteady and pause. He turned his face to the side without moving his body and saw Changkyun frantically beating off next to him, his underwear pushed down, one hand on the toy and still clumsily trying to press into Hoseok as he came messily over Hoseok’s raised ass. 

Changkyun braced himself with a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder as he tried to continue fucking Hoseok with a shaking hand, but after a moment he draped himself completely over Hoseok. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, give me like two minutes, holy shit,” he said. “I can’t feel my fingers, fuck.” 

“‘S okay,” breathed Hoseok. “W’time is it? Do we need to go soon?” He honestly had no conception of how long they’d been there -- it could have been days, as far as he was concerned. He felt like he’d been turned on for weeks, like he’d been teasing himself almost beyond what he could take, and he shivered happily as he tried to bring himself down enough that he could get back to work if he needed to. 

“I can’t touch my phone right now,” Changkyun said, still lazily draped over Hoseok and showing no sign of moving, so Hoseok heaved both of them up, pausing for a second as the toy, still in his ass, moved interestingly with the change in position, and grabbed his from the bedside table.

It lit up and displayed the time -- not good. Hoseok collapsed back down with a groan. “We gotta get ready,” he said, and that was borne out by the gentle tap on the door that came moments later. 

“Hey guys,” Hyunwoo called through the door. “We need to head out soon.”

“Okay, thank you,” Hoseok called back, not feeling remotely thankful about it, and gently dumped Changkyun off him onto the bed. “I gotta shower again,” he said reluctantly. “This was good, thank you.” This time the thanks was real.

Changkyun nodded, looking pleased. “Do you want me to --” he gestured at Hoseok’s ass, and Hoseok nodded and leaned back down so Changkyun could slide the toy out of him. The filthy sound would have been hot a few minutes ago, he thought, but now it made both of them giggle. Changkyun hit his ass one more time, a friendly butt-tap of a job well-done, and Hoseok rolled out of bed and staggered back to the shower, ignoring his hard dick and snagging a fresh towel on the way. 

*

They weren’t too late, as it turned out. They were definitely the last ones out to the car, but manager sunbaenim didn’t frown at them, so it was fine. “What are we doing today?” Hoseok asked Hyunwoo quietly once they were on their way. 

“Just a quick variety segment,” he said. “One performance, ten minute interview, and a couple of games. If they’re ready for us, it should just be a couple of hours.”

“If,” Hoseok said gloomily, and Hyunwoo nodded, equally grim. 

They weren’t ready for them, of course. It was always like that -- the shows gave them a call time, they met the call time, and the producer was always shocked to see them at call time. But if you were late they yelled, so there was really no winning. The assistant showed them to the green room, and at least there was food ready, so it wasn’t all bad.

Hoseok wasn’t especially hungry. He needed to eat, he knew, so he loaded his plate, but he was distracted. It got way, way worse when Minhyuk and Kihyun came and sat next to him, bookending him so he had to keep looking back and forth at them. 

“How’s it going today, hyung?” Kihyun asked, and Hoseok looked at him and smiled. 

“It’s good,” he said, and couldn’t help but blush when Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. He looked over at Minhyuk, but it was just as bad over there, because Minhyuk looked extremely smug, and Hoseok looked hastily down at his plate and reminded himself to eat. 

Kihyun put an extra piece of soft boiled egg onto Hoseok’s plate from his own without saying anything about it. 

Hoseok leaned into him for a second in quiet thanks, eating the egg before he could change his mind, and Kihyun, instead of pressing back then moving away, leaned in even harder, throwing an arm around Hoseok’s far shoulder and hooking his chin over Hoseok’s near shoulder. Hoseok wordlessly offered him a bite from his plate, and Kihyun took it directly from his chopsticks, not moving his head from his perch. 

Minhyuk leaned in as well, putting his arm around Hoseok’s waist and tipping his head against Kihyun’s hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. It was nice. Cosy. Also, impossible to keep eating, so Hoseok put his chopsticks down, and he was glad he didn’t have a mouthful of food when Minhyuk said, quietly, so that his words wouldn’t reach the ears of the staff nearby, “How do you feel about both of us at once?” 

Even so, Hoseok still choked on nothing, breathing in harshly and coughing to regain his composure. “Aren’t we supposed to be getting ready for taping?” he asked, looking around at the busy room. 

They both laughed. “After taping,” Kihyun said. That -- made more sense to Hoseok.

“Oh,” he said. “Yeah, okay, after taping. Yeah, that sounds --” he stopped to think. It sounded overwhelming, and alarming, and potentially really great but -- “Nice,” he finished hesitantly after a moment. 

“Nice,” Minhyuk echoed, and pinched his waist. “We’ll show you nice.” 

Hoseok giggled, and they giggled with him. After that it seemed natural to move apart and finish eating, although Hoseok still didn’t quite manage to finish his food. 

The taping was fine, although Hoseok was a little giggly and distracted. His erection had subsided, mostly, since Changkyun had fucked him, but not his arousal, which made his fingers and toes buzz and the slightest touch could make him shiver. Changkyun noticed that during the interview, when they were sitting next to each other and their arms kept bumping -- much more often after Changkyun noticed. 

When they switched to the silly games -- Hoseok was just grateful it wasn’t human bowling this time -- it was sharp-eyed Kihyun’s turn to notice the way Hoseok responded to the smallest touch. It wasn’t long before Hoseok couldn’t go a single moment without one of the members bumping into him, or brushing against him, or putting their hand on his shoulder, and he was about to scream in the middle of the show. Minhyuk wouldn’t stop giggling at him.

He lost at all the games, very badly, and let the hosts’ gentle mockery wash over him unheard. _Almost, almost, almost,_ was echoing in his mind instead, and when Hyungwon slid his hand into Hoseok’s, he gripped it tightly enough that Hyungwon hissed and tried to pull away.

“Sorry,” he whispered, and loosened his grip. Hyungwon kept his hand now that the clasp was loose, and patted the hand he held with his other, so both hands held Hoseok’s. It was nice. Grounding. Comforting. Hoseok focused on that as they wrapped up the taping and thanked all the staff at the show before heading back to the apartment.

The ride back home was quiet. Hoseok just watched the city pass by out the window. He wanted there to be talking, joking, around him, but he couldn’t think of a single thing to say, and so he just sat, feeling a low buzz under his skin and watching his fingers tapping on his knee like they belonged to someone else. 

When they got home, Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok by the wrist. Minhyuk liked to do that, he liked that Hoseok’s wrists were so slim compared to the rest of him, so he often towed Hoseok around with a grip on his wrist. Hoseok liked it too. 

Kihyun followed closely behind them, almost stepping on Hoseok’s heels, and once they were in Minhyuk and Kihyun’s room, he shut the door firmly behind them. 

Minhyuk stopped and turned to look at Hoseok, not letting go of his wrist. “Just say stop and we’ll stop,” he said. 

“Of course,” said Hoseok, surprised. Minhyuk nodded, then used his grip on Hoseok’s wrist to push him onto his bed, following him down and not letting go. Hoseok let himself be pushed and moved, obediently following Minhyuk’s direction, and ended up flat on his back, Minhyuk holding his hands over his head, wrists gripped in Minhyuk’s hands. 

Minhyuk was pressed up against Hoseok, practically lying on him, and Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from pushing up into him, a full-body writhe. They were still fully clothed, but Hoseok had been pushed closer to the edge today than he’d ever done by himself, and he was starting to feel need in every part of his body. The way Minhyuk was physically bossing him around wasn’t helping -- in fact, it was pushing him along faster than he would have guessed that it might. 

“Here, move a little,” Kihyun said quietly to Minhyuk, and Minhyuk knelt up so that his legs were along Hoseok’s ribs, hovering above him as Kihyun slid his hands up Hoseok’s legs and carefully unbuttoned his pants. It was while Kihyun was moving his hands around to Hoseok’s ass to push the pants, and his underwear, down and off that Hoseok let out his breath, more than a gasp and not quite a sob. 

“Yeah?” Minhyuk drawled, grinning down at him. 

“Yeah,” said Hoseok back. “Fuck, yeah.” 

Minhyuk leaned down to speak quietly in his ear. “We have all the time in the world,” he said. “We’re gonna take turns making you crazy.” He rolled off Hoseok while Hoseok was still dealing with the images that caused to flash through his mind, and Kihyun took his place. He’d managed to shed his clothes at some point when Minhyuk had distracted Hoseok, and he helped Hoseok take off his shirt, and Kihyun sprawled casually against him, skin-to-skin. 

“Me first,” Kihyun said. “I won rock paper scissors earlier.” He reached under the pillow where Hoseok’s head was, and pulled free a half-flattened tube of lube. “Talk me through this,” he said. 

“I could do it?” Hoseok offered shyly, and Kihyun shot him a disdainful glance. “You can do it,” Hoseok corrected himself. “Just--I guess, put some on your fingers and put it in me,” he said, a little helplessly. “I don’t know how to say it sexy.” 

Kihyun cracked up but followed Hoseok’s instructions, carefully pressing a little too much lube into him. Hoseok could feel his fingers, moving slowly, and considering he’d already been fucked twice that day, he thought he should be getting a little sore, but everyone had been so gentle with him that all he felt was good, good, good. He pressed back against Kihyun’s fingers, feeling soft and warm, feeling relaxed and happy and turned on. He was ready, he could feel, but this was nice too, and he delayed saying anything, just enjoying the moment stretching out.

“Ready?” Kihyun asked finally, sliding his fingers out and sitting up. Minhyuk was lying next to them, and he’d shed his clothes at some point when Hoseok was floating. “Here, Minhyuk-ah, give me a condom.” 

“Lazy,” Minhyuk commented, but grabbed a little packet and ripped it carefully open for him. “I’m not putting it on for you,” he said.

“You could,” Hoseok said, turning his whole head to look at Minhyuk. “Look at his hands, he’s so messy.” For a charged second, Hoseok thought Minhyuk was about to laugh it off and hand the packet off to Kihyun, but after a breath, Minhyuk slipped the condom out and looked down at it, carefully pinching the tip and reaching out with it with both hands. Kihyun leaned back and all three of them quietly watched Minhyuk gently smooth the condom down Kihyun’s hard dick. 

“Help him put it in,” Hoseok said quietly. “You can -- he can, right?” he checked in with Kihyun, who was still looking down at Minhyuk’s hands where they lingered on his dick. 

“Yeah,” Kihyun choked out. Minhyuk didn’t look up but as Kihyun leaned in, he guided Kihyun’s dick to Hoseok, helping keep him steady as he pressed into Hoseok. He slid his hands out from between them and gripped Hoseok’s knee, hand hot against his lower thigh, holding Hoseok open as Kihyun sank deeper into him. 

Once Kihyun was entirely inside him, he stopped, hands braced on either side of Hoseok’s shoulders, head hanging and breathing deeply for a long moment. “Good?” he said, lifting his head and look at Hoseok. 

“Good,” Hoseok confirmed. It was, he was still lingering in that warm, happy, turned on place, warm every place Minhyuk and Kihyun were touching him, feeling full and stretched and ready to live in this place. Then Kihyun started to move, gently rocking against him, and the feeling expanded inside him until he could feel it almost to his fingers and toes. He curled against Kihyun anywhere he could and pushed back, rolling up into the steady strokes.

It could have been almost any length of time later that Kihyun’s hips started to stutter, and he drew back with a hiss. “Close,” he said apologetically. “I need to stop for a minute before I can’t.” He pulled out slowly, and leaned down to gently kiss Hoseok. “Minhyuk-ah?” he said, low, and they both looked at him. 

He was still holding onto Hoseok’s leg, and lazily jerking off with his other hand as he watched them. “Your turn,” Kihyun said, and Minhyuk leaned in dreamily, his face inclining toward them as though he was asking to be kissed. Hoseok was happy to, he liked kissing, but he thought, somehow, that the kiss wasn’t for him. Kihyun hesitated before he matched Minhyuk’s slow movement, and their lips met above Hoseok. 

It was a nice kiss to watch. A first kiss, hesitant and questioning, but it lingered and Hoseok slid his hand down his stomach to gently touch his hard dick, watching them. He couldn’t tell who deepened the kiss first, but he thought it was Minhyuk who groaned into it and pressed forward harder, unbalancing them and pushing Kihyun over onto Hoseok’s chest. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Minhyuk said, breathless but trying to joke with a stern voice. “How could you forget what we’re doing here? Move, move, it’s my turn, isn’t it?”

“Wait,” Kihyun said. “Hoseok, sit up for a second. Have a drink of water, tell us how you’re doing.” Kihyun fussed him into sitting up, and Hoseok hadn’t realized how thirsty he had been until Kihyun handed him a bottle of water. 

When he finished drinking, he handed the water back, and this time when he laid back down, he pushed Minhyuk and Kihyun a little bit, arranging them. “Like this,” he said, pushing Minhyuk into spooning behind him, and Kihyun lying facing him on the bed, almost hugging them both. “Oh, condom,” he said, belatedly, and Kihyun giggled a little.

“My turn to help,” he said, and reached behind them, grabbing another shiny packet. Minhyuk pushed away a little bit from where he was snuggled against Hoseok, and quietly let Kihyun roll the condom onto him. Hoseok felt, more than heard, the hitch in Minhyuk’s breath as Kihyun’s hand slid down his dick. 

The position wasn’t good for Kihyun to help Minhyuk slide into Hoseok, but Hoseok could feel the warmth of Kihyun’s arm against his side as he kept his hand on Minhyuk’s side, pulling the three of them closely together. Hoseok felt warm and embraced as Minhyuk pushed inside him. From where they were lying, Minhyuk was only able to move in small grinding motions, but the angle was so good for Hoseok that he couldn’t stop a sob from escaping, and he pressed his head against Kihyun’s shoulder, panting with an open mouth against his hot skin. 

“God,” Kihyun said, a small, helpless sound. “Minhyuk, do you see what you’re doing to him?” Hoseok felt, more than saw, the way Minhyuk reached across him to grab at Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun moved slowly, carefully, not making Hoseok move, but enough that he could reach Minhyuk’s mouth with his. They kissed over Hoseok, Minhyuk not stopping his slow grind, Kihyun’s arm still a hot brand along Hoseok’s ribs, and the tears that were never far from Hoseok’s eyes slipped free. He was so surrounded, and overwhelmed, and Minhyuk and Kihyun were so _hot_ , kissing slow and dirty over him, and Minhyuk’s dick felt so good, that he couldn’t have stopped the sob from bubbling up even if he’d tried. 

They didn’t stop kissing above him, although Kihyun moved his hand from Minhyuk’s arm to Hoseok’s, petting him soothingly, and Hoseok let himself drift away in the heat and the movement, the slow grind and the wet kissing sounds from above him. As though he could tell that Hoseok was getting close more quickly than he’d planned, Kihyun slid his hand down to encircle the base of Hoseok’s dick, silently reminding him to hold back. He pressed the feeling of the impending orgasm back, letting himself enjoy the sensations without approaching that line again.

Even when Minhyuk came inside him, and Kihyun against his stomach, the warm closeness didn’t subside. He felt their hitching breaths when they fell apart, Minhyuk sobbing into his ear and Kihyun against his forehead, and enjoyed being surrounded with love. 

On the other hand, he still hadn’t let himself get close to coming, as good as it had been, and he was starting to feel like maybe he would be ready soon. He let himself bask for a few minutes more, as Minhyuk softened and fell away from him, then pulled himself away on wobbly limbs, letting Minhyuk and Kihyun shyly bridge the gap he left, and hiding his smile from them as he pulled on his sweatpants, leaving his shirt somewhere in the tangle of clothes on the floor. 

*

First order of business, Hoseok decided, was a snack. He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water while he checked the fridge for something easy. He’d just decided on making some ramyeon, snagging a slice of cheese and an egg from the fridge to add to it, when he heard someone else come into the kitchen. He craned his neck to see who it was.

“Hey, hyung,” he said, grabbing a packet from the cupboard. “Would you like some ramyeon too?” 

“Sure,” said Hyunwoo. “No--”

“No cheese, I got it,” said Hoseok. “Egg, though?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo was already in the fridge getting it, and rustling around in the vegetable drawer. “If I cut up a green onion, do you want some?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” Hoseok added a third packet of noodles to the pot, just in case, poured in the water, and popped it onto the smallest burner. 

Once they stopped moving around, just waiting for the water to boil, it became more obvious that Hyunwoo was avoiding Hoseok’s eyes. He was fidgeting with dishes and chopsticks and spoons, carefully setting out napkins, and looking everywhere but at Hoseok. 

“Is everything okay?” Hoseok asked quietly. “Are you feeling stressed out about -- stuff?” He wasn’t sure how to ask ‘is it weird that I’ve been having sex with all our friends all day?’ and Hyunwoo was unlikely to even answer that direct of a question anyway. 

“Fine!” Hyunwoo said, too loudly, not looking at Hoseok. “Great, just tired, you know, uh, long day.”

“Okay,” Hoseok agreed, and let the silence stretch out, moving to poke at the noodles. He broke the eggs into the pot and covered it, turning down the heat, and continued holding his tongue. 

Hyunwoo cracked first, of course. Hoseok knew he would. 

“Has it been -- strange? Today?” he asked. 

Hoseok thought about it for a minute. Had it? “I don’t think so,” he said slowly. “I mean, kind of, but also, not really? It’s definitely been different than any other day, but it’s only weird if you let it, right? And nobody has been weird about it.” He eyed Hyunwoo. “Mostly nobody, anyway.” 

Hyunwoo huffed out a sigh. “Of course it’s me making it weird,” he said. 

“Hey!” said Hoseok, “no, hey, that’s not what I meant! I’m just saying, everyone is still themselves, we’re not going to make this into a thing, that’s all.” He thought about it for a minute. “I mean, compared to the jelly fight we had last year, this isn’t even the weirdest thing we’ve done in the dorms at all.”

Hyunwoo shuddered. “Don’t remind me.” He paused, now looking deeply at Hoseok. “If we can do it without making it into a thing, without screwing things up, then I would -- can I --” he seemed unable to articulate his exact thought, and Hoseok rescued him with a laugh.

“Yeah,” he said casually. “I’d like that. Eat your ramyeon first though, I’m gonna be ready for bed pretty soon.” He pulled the pot off the stove, dividing the noodles and broth between the bowls Hyunwoo had gotten out, carefully portioning out the cooked eggs as well.

Hyunwoo’s blush lasted through their impromptu meal and even when Hoseok trailed behind him to his room, Hoseok could see that his ears were still red. 

“Hey, come here,” Hoseok said, hauling Hyunwoo in for a hug. “Don’t worry, okay?” Hyunwoo was stiff in the embrace, as he always was at first, then loosened up and hugged back when Hoseok didn’t let go. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I’m definitely going to have to jerk off at least before I can sleep, but you don’t have to be involved if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to,” Hyunwoo said quickly. “Trust me, wanting isn’t the problem.” 

“Yeah, I can feel,” Hoseok said, leaning back so Hyunwoo could see him leering suggestively, and Hyunwoo flushed. “So c’mere, let’s lie down and make out for awhile, you can figure things out pretty well that way.” 

Hyunwoo’s bed was soft, and warm, and smelled nice, and when Hoseok crawled into it, tactfully leaving on his sweatpants, Hyunwoo followed him. He hovered a few inches away until Hoseok hauled him in for a kiss, but he melted into it quickly. Lying there, making out, gently touching Hyunwoo’s nice chest and arms, Hoseok could feel all of his carefully banked arousal roaring back to life. Hyunwoo’s hands were soft at Hoseok’s waist, and his mouth was hot, and Hoseok couldn’t help pressing closer, rubbing gently against Hyunwoo through two layers of soft sleep pants.

“Yeah, that’s good -- here, let me--” Hyunwoo said. He shoved down his sweatpants, and Hoseok followed his lead. Hyunwoo pulled them close together, Hoseok’s hard dick tight against Hyunwoo’s semi, and Hoseok hissed as his hips tried to thrust against the smooth warm skin.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. “I -- I’ve been on the edge, I’m close, I just need --” 

He wasn’t sure what he needed at this point, his words fading out and mind fuzzing over as Hyunwoo kissed him again, one hand on his hip encouraging his rolling thrusts. Hyunwoo kissed a path down his throat and sucked a small mark just under his ear, and Hoseok felt his heartbeat in that small patch of skin, hot and wet, and that was the final moment that pushed him right over the edge, after his whole day of debauchery, one small kiss to his neck. His orgasm washed over him like a wave breaking, and he heard himself sob as he finally, finally surrendered. 

He didn’t black out, exactly, but it was a good few minutes before he could think about anything but the feeling sweeping through him, wringing him out into a weepy, floppy mess against Hyunwoo, who had wrapped his arms around him and was rocking him gently. 

“Wow,” Hyunwoo said. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok said weakly. 

"You okay?" Hyunwoo said. Hoseok just kind of nodded against his shoulder, feeling loose and wrung-out and _really, really good_.

"Sleepy," he said.

"Do you want to stay here?" Hyunwoo offered, after a noticeable pause.

Hoseok patted his shoulder. "No, don't worry," he said, "I'll go back to my room, I know you sleep pretty badly when you have to share. Just, uh -- you might have to help me, I can't really feel my legs."

Hyunwoo laughed. "It's really okay if you want to stay," he said. "But I'll help you if you'd rather go."

Hoseok kissed his shoulder and rolled away. "Where are my -- oh, yuck," he said, looking for his sweatpants and discovering them only pushed down to his hips, which had not kept them out of the danger zone. The waistband was -- the pants weren't exactly wearable.

Hyunwoo rolled out of bed. "Here, let me grab you something to wear back to your room," he said. He rummaged through his drawer and tossed Hoseok a pair of loose shorts.

"Thanks," said Hoseok sheepishly, and wiggled out of the stained sweatpants and into the shorts without getting up.

Without saying anything, Hyunwoo sat down in front of Hoseok on the bed, and gestured to his shoulders. It took Hoseok a long minute to get it but then he grinned and draped himself over Hyunwoo’s back, clasping his arms together in front. Hyunwoo breathed out hard and stood up, wobbling for a minute under Hoseok’s weight, but he got his feet under him and Hoseok relaxed into the ride, letting Hyunwoo carry him wordlessly to his room and set him down just inside the door. 

Hoseok didn’t fall into bed, but it was close. He gave Hyunwoo a sleepy wave, and his soft return smile was the last thing he saw before he let his eyes fall shut.

*

The next morning, Hoseok woke up early. He felt surprisingly refreshed and clearheaded for as early as it was, and he wriggled happily in the sheets as he stretched. He hissed and stopped his stretch halfway through, curling back up. He was aching and tight in every muscle, like he'd had an all-day, all-night dance practice, or three performances in a row, or, he guessed, had sex five times in one day, which was about five times more than he usually had it.

A few minutes later, he forced himself out of bed despite the soreness in his hamstrings that made him hobble for a few steps. Once he noticed himself limping, he made himself stop.

A shower helped a lot, and so did getting up and moving, but he was still moving slowly by the time he made it to the kitchen. Hyunwoo was the only person who'd beat him to breakfast, quietly looking at his phone while he ate, and Hoseok silently blessed him for getting the rice cooker going as he made himself a plate from whatever he could pull together from the fridge.

He sat down near Hyunwoo, and Hyunwoo put his phone down and looked at Hoseok carefully. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, and Hoseok grimaced a little, which made Hyunwoo laugh. "Good news, practice this morning was pushed back to the afternoon."

"Pushed back by who?" Hoseok asked, and Hyunwoo just raised his eyebrows, which both was and wasn't an answer.

"We needed some time as a group," he said after a minute, also a non-answer. “Why don’t you head back to bed when you’re done eating?” 

Hoseok considered it. A little extra rest wasn’t the worst idea, by far. Normally when he was sore from practice or a workout, he tried to do a little extra stretching and some light cardio, something to get the blood flowing, but really, he did kind of want to lie down again. “Sure, hyung,” he said. “Thank you.”

Hyunwoo just raised his eyebrows.

Once Hoseok had washed his bowl and chopsticks, he was happy to head back to his room. On the way, he was waylaid, kind of, by a tall zombie wrapped entirely in a blanket, leaning against the wall. When Hoseok passed him, Hyungwon followed him, stumbling a little, and Hoseok slid to the far edge of his bed to make room for Hyungwon to collapse after him, rolling to sleepily snuggle into the curve of Hoseok’s arm. “Mmm,” he said. “Warm.” Hoseok let himself lock Hyungwon into an octopus snuggle, only partially to prevent him from stealing all the blankets. 

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard his door crack open again. “It’s just me,” Minhyuk said in what he fondly believed was a whisper. “Is there room on the bed?”

“Hmm?” Hoseok said. “Sure.” Minhyuk wiggled himself into the tiny space behind Hoseok, barely even elbowing him at all, and Hyungwon didn’t even notice when he got stepped on, so it was fine. Hoseok let himself drift back, and barely registered Kihyun coming in and sandwiching them, spooning Hyungwon the blanketmonster. 

It wasn’t until Hyunwoo shepherded a sleepy Jooheon through the door, trailed by Changkyun, that Hoseok even realized what was going on. Kihyun pushed them all back far enough that Hyunwoo could slide onto the very edge of the bed, and Jooheon and Changkyun just flopped on top of the rest of them. Hyungwon’s pile of blankets let out one sad groan. Hoseok patted him. "It's a cuddle puddle," he said. The blankets made an understanding noise and subsided. "Are we having a meeting?" Hoseok asked.

Minhyuk's arms tightened around him. "No," he said. "Can't we all just want to hang out?"

"I guess," Hoseok said, still sleepy enough to accept it. "'S nice," he added, and let his eyes drift shut. 

Before he had drifted all the way off to sleep, he heard Kihyun ask, "Hoseok-hyung, are you good?"

"Perfect," he said sleepily, and with complete honesty, and let sleep take him.


End file.
